User talk:Entropy/Archive 25
UTC, the of , . My timezone is UTC - 8 hours. Have a nice day!}} }} First Lord Belar 02:09, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :Second?-- (Talk) ( ) 02:09, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::third Cress Arvein 02:10, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::fourth. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 02:10, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::fifth. ECs ftl --Shadowcrest 02:12, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Thank you all for helping fight the vandal(s). GuildWiki couldn't function without you. (T/ ) 02:12, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Dang, I missed all the fun!-- (Talk) ( ) 02:13, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::You can watch RC for any new IPs posting to my or Hell's talk and ban them. I need a minute to check for missed damages. (T/ ) 02:14, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::(2xEC)It could, but it would end up looking like myspace. Lord Belar 02:14, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::you wish IP. and so true belar--Shadowcrest 02:15, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Yikes, that's a scary thought, Belar.-- (Talk) ( ) 02:16, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::Thanks for keeping my talk page clean o.O - I could probably hazard a guess to who random IP is this time but I doubt it'd be very constructive. Jennalee 02:24, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::Another angry SodM member? >.> (T/ ) 02:26, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::SodM? Lord Belar 02:30, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::Nop, I don't think the majority of our members are inclined to behave immaturely, but someone else who was more recent around here. Viper should know *cough* Jennalee 02:41, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::No. Ban imminent Cress Arvein 02:38, 6 December 2007 (UTC) (RI) Heh, to quote this page's history notes - "soz to Gem, Entrea, Shadowcrest, and Hell. Mr. Vandal: I do not like you. I do not respect you. You are unworthy to even post on my talkpage".(and, er, ;) - What about me? I even reverted your user page and almost got RSI thanks to Mr IP. Don't I get no admin-love? Hehe --'''Snograt'' 13:46, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :i got RSI. do i get admin-love?--Mr Ex Vandal 23:23, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::I'm not sure you want it, lol. I quote: "Banning is my way of showing affection, honey. I'll belive you're a changed person if you stop using proxy IPs. :) (T/ ) 02:21, 6 December 2007 (UTC)" --Shadowcrest 23:26, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::I <3 being banned, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. --Mr Ex Vandal 23:28, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Hey Please stop banning me. I am a changed person. I am not vandalizing pages. And I love you very much. :Hey, look, a flying pig! Lord Belar 02:19, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::for some strange reason I find both those statements hard to believe... --Shadowcrest 02:20, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::Hmmm Cress Arvein 02:20, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Banning is my way of showing affection, honey. I'll belive you're a changed person if you stop using proxy IPs. :) (T/ ) 02:21, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::(Fucking EC)There could be a reason for that... Lord Belar 02:22, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Banning is how you show your affection? God damnit, and I thought you loved me --Blue.rellik 02:30, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Masochistic calling for the banstick are we? Jennalee 02:42, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::She must love IPs a lot rofl. I <3 Entropy banning. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 02:31, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::No, Hell. You ♥ Emo Slut-Druggies.-- (Talk) ( ) 02:33, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Oh yeah. Forgot about that. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 02:41, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Ugh, what a day. I can't believe how much work it is to be an admin sometimes. It just makes me appreciate people like Karlos and Skuld and Gares and Gem and...yeah, all the old admins. It makes me appreciate them more now that I know some of what they went through all the time. I really miss them. :( Thanks again everyone... /signoff (T/ ) 03:20, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :Crazy day, eh? Wish we had all of those big-hitters that you mentioned still with us, too. -- (Talk) ( ) 03:21, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::Woot lets do that again lol. Pull out those banhammers like crazy. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 03:23, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah, pick a random person tomorrow and ban them. I nominate you. :P Lord Belar 03:51, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::: But Gem is back. — Nova — ( ) 23:09, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::lol if you want there to be more admins i'll volunteer. I was just looking at the active admin list and realized just how short it is. ^_^ —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 23:12, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::ME + MP will bash and win over you all! Mwahahahahahahhaha.... Umm... Hi? -- (gem / talk) 23:17, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Good thing... ...you don't care about GWW, because Raptor stole your name over there. Your alter-ego is now a vandal's sock-puppet. Entropy on GuildWiki = everyone's favorite admin. Entropy on Guild Wars Wiki = loathed. Just thought that was kind of funny. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 00:34, 7 December 2007 (UTC) UNFAIR Quote from User_talk:Mr_Ex_Vandal: "It only took so long because, technically, the ban isnt protected under policy. But for that much BS, besically we just said "f*ck policy" and banned him. --Shadowcrest 02:02, 7 December 2007 (UTC)" That sounds unfair. :( --194.54.189.173 02:07, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :Fair has nothing to do with it. Admins can do whatever they want, whenever they want, and you can't do anything about it. --Macros 02:08, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::Who cares? It's another Raptors. And I don't trust you, considering you showed up right after I banned him, and your only edit is about him. Same goes for the IP who posted the exact same message on PanSola's talk page.-- (Talk) ( ) 02:09, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::GW:YAV --85.25.141.60 02:11, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Vandals are not. --Shadowcrest 02:12, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::::I never said that your opinion doesn't matter, I simply stated I don't trust many IPs right now.-- (Talk) ( ) 02:12, 7 December 2007 (UTC)